


Множественность миров

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bebe by Darla Phelps, Blood, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Nonverbal Communication, Pet Rey, Science Fiction, Scientist Ben, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Weird Fluff, based on a book, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Нерадивые хозяева частенько подбрасывали ненужных питомцев в заповедник, где работал Бен, вот только до рассвета доживали немногие.





	Множественность миров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plurality of Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187673) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Вдохновлено «Bebe’s story» Дарлы Фелпс.

Вопреки прогнозам, зима выдалась суровой, но Бен хорошо подготовился к встрече с непогодой.

В этом году, помимо нового типа транквилизатора, который предстояло испытать на диких людях, он припас побольше пайков и патронов. Теперь ему не грозила перспектива провести целый месяц, накрывшись тонким пледиком, забившись в угол хижины и предаваясь размышлениям о том, а не добыть ли человека, чтобы съесть его живьем.

Но нет, Бен сознавал, что он вполне цивилизованное существо, и на этот раз прекрасно подготовился. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, без которых никуда, у него имелись резервные планы, в отличие от прошлого года, когда гордыня взяла над ним верх. Однако с глушью, где сбивались в стаи одичавшие питомцы, шутить не стоило — даже для сидящего в укрепленной хижине заповедник представлял собой адское местечко. Тут, среди волков ростом в холке зачастую в шесть футов и снежных сугробов в десять, Бен усвоил, что недооценивать силу природы — огромная ошибка.

Он устроился за столом в своем скромном жилище, состоявшем из спальни, компактной ванной и кухни, служившей одновременно кабинетом. Медленно повернувшись к окну, он наблюдал за жутковатым сиянием над зеленым снегом, тихо падавшим за окном… Укрепленным окном с самовосстанавливающимся стеклом.

Люди уже совершили свой ночной обход, потыкав копьями в стекло, дабы удостовериться в его прочности, как будто Бену было что скрывать в его одинокой хижине. Впрочем, не стоило винить животных за примитивность мышления. Давно следовало вернуть их всех на родную планету, вместо того чтобы держать в национальном заповеднике для исследований.

За вычетом этих деталей, Бен жил здесь в гордом одиночестве. Заметки, которые он перепечатывал, уходили в Центр, и лишь мягкие щелчки клавиш нарушали тишину. Бен всегда оставлял себе рукописную копию — полезный подход, с учетом тенденции властей скрывать неудобную информацию. Так, в прошлом году они «потеряли» пятнадцать бумажных страниц о болезни, распространившей в дикой стае, состоявшей из человеческих самцов.

Очередная неизученная человеческая инфекция, пусть и слабая, как сами люди. Она вызывала черные фурункулы на их коже, поэтому всякий раз, собираясь проверить ограду на предмет новых «брошенок» или их мертвых тел, Бен надевал респиратор. Когда он в последний раз занимался ремонтом забора, то остро ощущал, как человеческие самцы наблюдают за ним издалека, силясь сдержать постоянно мучающий их кашель.

В тот вечер он нашел только одно тело: маленькой самочки, примерно десяти человеческих лет. Микрочип был вырван из ее шейки, чтобы никто не смог отыскать владельцев и привлечь к ответственности… Хрупкое истощенное человеческое существо… Бену не нравилось натыкаться на мертвых питомцев и хоронить их на виду у дикой стаи, притаившейся среди деревьев невдалеке. Это же не его вина. Заводить человека слишком дорого, затратно по времени, не говоря о том, что люди вечно чем-нибудь болеют.

Бен крутанулся в кресле. С собой у него была парочка непристойных журнальчиков, хотя заниматься мастурбацией на деньги налогоплательщиков казалось неправильным… Но он был один, во всеми забытой глухомани, за окном валил снег, а где-то там, в лесочке, его поджидала стая одичавших питомцев, мечтавших всадить копье ему в горло.

— И мясные рационы, — пробормотал он вслух и, закрыв глаза, удрученно крутанулся снова. — Проклятые мясные рационы…

Возможно, он достиг того возраста, когда жаль тратить время на изучение людей, какой бы увлекательной ни казалась задача. Мать давно хотела, чтобы он остепенился — ему исполнилось двадцать восемь, лучшие годы молодости неумолимо утекали. Но Бен никогда не был ловеласом вроде отца, ему не хватало обаяния удержать подле себя заскучавшую даму. Женщины доставляли не меньше хлопот, чем люди.

Затосковав, Бен решил сходить проверить периметр. В это время суток люди прятались от вышедших на охоту волков, поэтому никто не должен был его побеспокоить. Чтобы защитить от холода чешую, он надел толстое оранжевое пальто, сапоги и перчатки и аккуратно заправил хвост в штаны. По-хорошему следовало приобрести утеплитель. Но Бен поленился.

Перекинув полуавтоматическую винтовку за спину, он шагнул в темноту. Вдалеке среди деревьев зажгли красные огоньки глаз. Волки, его старые знакомцы.

— Да-да, мне разрешено стрелять, — меланхолично протянул Бен, запирая дверь. — Вы не под охраной государства, — он снял винтовку с плеча и демонстративно взвел курок, наблюдая за удаляющимися огоньками. — Ага… значит, смекаете? Лучше поищите добычу себе по силам.

Волки не слишком ему докучали. Спускаясь с крыльца, он коротко оскалил клыки и свернул к ограде: проверить, нет ли повреждений или очередных подброшенных питомцев. Он никогда не находил живых. Мороз или волки делали свое дело. Не сказать, чтобы это беспокоило его — в конце концов, это были всего лишь люди.

Сапоги хрустели по зеленому снегу, а Бен не выпускал из рук ружья. Взрослый гек’кота волкам не по зубам. В отличие от маленьких детей. Если дело доходило до прямой стычки, большинство гек’кота могли расправиться с волком голыми руками, но волки были умными существами, поэтому старались не высовываться и не покидали пределы заповедника.

На каждого хищника найдется хищник покрупнее. Такова суть природы.

Бен посветил фонариком на черную ограду и сразу увидел разрыв, небрежно залатанный кем-то, кто, очевидно, решил протолкнуть через него ненужного питомца. Бен зарычал, нашаривая в кармане паяльник. Существуют специальные боксы, куда можно спихнуть надоевшего вам человека! Избавляться от людей, выкидывая в дебри национального заповедника на чуждой им планете, не только незаконно, но и жестоко сверх меры.

Присев, он нахмурился.

— Все, включая вашего брата, хотят завести человека, пока не приходит первый счет от ветеринара. Их дыхательная система напоминает паучью, настолько плохо приспособлена для здешней среды… Но каждый ведь мечтает завести человека, они же _такие милашки_… — Бен рывком поставил ограду на место и выключил фонарик. — А потом выясняется, что они кусаются, ссутся, гадят по всем углам и…

Сквозь скрежет железа и шипение паяльника ему почудился жалобный плач.

Звук казался таким чужеродным здесь, что Бен остановился. Подождав еще немного, он вдруг снова услышал этот вскрик, напоминающий… «Рей»?

Это было уменьшительно-ласкательное слово из языка гек’кота, означающее «малышка», «драгоценная». Как правило, люди не могли овладеть разумной речью из-за наличия в ней множества рычащих звуков и стрекота, но…

— …_Рей_?

Забыв про забор, Бен вскочил на ноги. Его сердце громко застучало, но он поспешил к источнику звука, на безошибочный запах человеческой крови. На зеленом снегу виднелся след — красный, резкий, образованный маленькими отпечатками руки и ног обезумевшего человечка, в панике бредущего к лесной чаще.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо!.. — Бен попытался нащупать рацию, чтобы сообщить об обнаруженном живом питомце, но рация, по несчастливой случайности, осталась в хижине. — Да что ж такое!

Она сбрендит от ужаса, увидев, как он несется к ней, но, вероятно, и вполовину не так сильно, чем когда наткнется на стаю голодных волков. Твари любили незащищенное чешуей людское мясо. Мягкое, тоненькие косточки разгрызались без труда.

Вскрик перешел в дикий вопль, и Бен проклял себя за нерасторопность. Он сорвал с плеча винтовку, и луч фонарика выхватил из темноты пару весьма крупных волков, кружащих вокруг маленького человеческого комочка на снегу. Непутевое создание, нельзя приближаться к чаще, где обитают гребаные волки, с готовые с удовольствием тобой полакомиться!

Бен сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух, но хищники не отступили, не пожелав так просто отказываться от легкого ужина. Один волчище завыл, демонстрируя пасть, полную желтых клыков, с которых капала слюна, и Бен инстинктивно сделал то же самое, с рыком оскалившись на противника! В Бездну ружье! Ему давно хотелось выпустить пар от всей набившей оскомину скуки, и он был готов схлестнуться с волком! Надо просто ухватить его за челюсти и растянуть в стороны так, чтобы пасть треснула! Хороший волк — мертвый волк!

Тот, что был понаглее, шагнул к человечку, цапнув зубами тонкую длинную ножку, и Бен, наскоро прицелившись, прострелил ему башку. Человеческая самка заорала, как баньши, а второй волк, похоже, не обрадовался смерти соратника — он прыгнул на Бена, прежде чем тот успел развернуться и всадить в него пулю.

Оба, волк и гек’кота, рухнули в снег, яростно скалясь и рыча. Морозом Бену прихватило хвост, сделав его неповоротливым в тот самый миг, когда он взялся за волчью морду и начал отклонять ее назад, навалившись всем своим весом. Но волк, визжа от боли, умудрился перевернуться, вынудив Бена перекатиться на спину, и затея стала попахивать провалом.

Поэтому Бен зашипел и сбросил с себя зверя.

— Пошел вон! Знаю, что ты жрать хочешь, тупица! Пошел прочь отсюда, или я и тебя пристрелю!

Волк бултыхнулся в пушистый сугроб, но быстро вскочил на свои мощные лапищи, а затем, прихрамывая, припустил в лес, воем призывая на помощь стаю.

Не теряя времени, Бен кинулся к человеческой самке, и да, она вовсю истекала кровью — от шеи, в том месте, откуда вырвали чип, до ноги, разодранной волком. Она пускала слюни, а когда Бен поднимал хрупкое тельце, головка безвольно моталась из стороны в стороны, и еще, похоже, у нее начиналось обморожение конечностей. Ее шансы дожить до утра таяли на глазах.

— Наверняка съела красивые золотистые ягодки, да? — выдохнул он, понадежнее перекладывая ее на руках. Совсем исхудала… Сколько же времени она провела здесь, в лесу, на снегу? — Не стоило этого делать. Не знаю, найдется ли у меня антидот, и даже если да, он предназначен для гек’кота… Но лучше попытаться, чем позволить тебе истечь кровью в лесу, верно?

Она что-то бормотала — одно и то же слово, раз за разом: «_Рей, Рей, Рей…_» Может, это была кличка, данная ей прежними владельцами, которые решили избавиться от нее, выкинув здесь. Как бы то ни было, Бен поспешил обратно в дом, понимая, что ему по силам одолеть одного волка, но со стаей из шести матерых зверей справиться отнюдь не просто.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Plurality of Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187673/chapters/47833198) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
